


Knight Saber Vignettes

by Starscream



Series: Story of the Knight Sabers [11]
Category: Bubblegum Crisis, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces surrounding the Knight Sabers and the GI Joe team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fox and the Commander

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex  
Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis  
GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.

Framing takes place between the evens of Jungle Trap Mk II and the Call to Duty

Sylia sat down at her desk to tend to some paper that she needed to get done; she still felt some residual pain in her shoulder from Zartan's crossbow bolt. Doc told her that there will be some stiffness and pain in her shoulder but it would only be temporary. She took some time to read up on some of files on Cobra including the Dreadnoks. _Usually I would hate myself for picking on the mentally disadvantaged._ Sylia amusingly thought to herself as she read on Torch, Ripper and Buzzer. Suddenly her cell phone started ringing on her desk. Lifting an eyebrow, normally she carried one but she only gave out the number to a very few because it was only used if someone urgently needed to get ahold of her. Taking the phone, she checked the caller ID. _Mackie?_ Her brother, probably just wanted to talk.

"Yes, Mackie?"

"No," the voice hissed, which Sylia instantly recognized. "I must apologize for the deception, but I do miss your company."

"What do you want, Commander? More importantly how did you get this number?"

"Oh please, Lt. You insult me!" The Commander rebuked, "I'm not without resources as I'm sure you know."

"Look Commander, if you have something to say, say it. Otherwise I'm busy."

"Oh, Lt. no need to be so rude. I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Noted."

"Also to tell you to savor your small victory."

Sylia narrowed her eyes as she listened to the Commander. "Well from where I sit, you lost a base, the prototype is destroyed. The Ultranationalists' involvement has turned public opinion against them…"

"Lt. you're interference is hardly what I would call a set-back. The prototype meant nothing to me. The test data is in my possession and Granin's research. Your superiors may call it a victory. But you actually failed in your mission." The Commander laughed.

Growing tired of the Commander's gloating, she killed the call and nearly slammed her phone in frustration. Tenting her fingers in contemplation, she knew the Commander was right, it was a small victory. But she also remembered what Hawk told her as she delivered her report, _it was a problem we will eventually deal with_. Whatever comes, Sylia knew her dealings with Cobra Commander will continue and that one day she will take his life.


	2. Sylia and Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Assume for the moment I did an episode rewrite of "Sink the Montana" without the baggage of the EM generator and everything around it.

Framing: After the events of Sink the Montana

Sylia reached for a bottle of Maker's 46 from the liquor cabinet and poured two tumblers sitting on the counter. Placing the bottle back into the cabinet and locked it. _Last time I left this unlocked, Priss was raiding my liquor like a common teenager._ She ruefully thought as she walked over to Hawk who sitting on the couch. He had a dejected look on his face as he thought over the recent events. "Here Clayton." Sylia smiled as she handed the glass of bourbon to her friend and mentor.

"Thanks, Sylia." He briefly smiled. "I feel sorry for George. I hope he gets the help he needs."

"You spoke very eloquently at his trial. The board decided not to send him Portsmouth or dishonorably discharge him given his mental state."

"I know. I still can't help but feel sorry for him."

"How well did you know Captain Latimer, Clayton?"

Hawk sighed as he thought back on her question. "Since 'Nam, he served on the Montana for long time, probably since the Academy. George, your Uncle and myself actually struck up friendship. We've been friends ever since; he was at your Uncle's funeral." Hawk answered before taking another sip of his drink allowing the alcohol to work. "He was very bitter when the Navy decided to decommission the Montana. I tried to explain to him that with Aircraft carrier and cruise missiles…."

"The battleship basically outlived its purpose, World War II proved that." Sylia interjected

"Yeah… Sometimes Sylia, it's very easy to ignore such things especially if you rather to a unit, a plane or a ship. He spent his career on the Montana. George never married, he had no offspring or family to speak of. The only two things that mattered to him were the Navy and his ship. One he felt betrayed by and the other he lost." Hawk looked to his protégé and smiled, "You'll know one day."

"I do understand, Clayton. The unit becomes your family. Right now I have 3 kids, two I had to ground."

"What did Asagiri do this time?" Hawk chuckled, he was more than familiar of Priss' penchant for getting herself into trouble and giving the middle finger to rules and authority.

"Let's see, I had to break up a fight between her and Leatherneck, with Wet-Suit egging them on to amuse himself at Leatherneck's expense. Shooting craps in the motorpool…again! Charming Shipwreck into doing her latrine duty. Blowing off Col Sharp for being out of uniform. Calling Airtight a nerd when he happily got the complete Babylon 5 series on DVD. And for good measure, she somehow set the stockade on fire!"

At that Hawk spewed his bourbon out. "How did she manage that?!"

"She was holding a weenie roast."

Usually Hawk would be more than annoyed at such things but instead he started laughing given his situation. "You said you had to ground another Knight Saber?"

"Yes, Nene. I had to warmly remind her that our computer network, despite the encryption she and Mainframe put into it, is not to be used for illegally downloading music and videos or using those torrent download sites. We have enough problems with certain members downloading porn." Sylia sighed when she had to conduct an inspection of the motor pool she stumbled across a stash of dirty magazines. To add insult to injury, Priss happen to sneak up behind her, gave a surprised whistle and respond with 'Why Boss, I didn't know you were into girlie magazines or are you just reading the articles.'

"Oh geez, that must have been embarrassing." Hawk laughed.

"Well, it was an interesting daytime bonfire, with Clutch crying his eyes out."

Hawk continued laugh at the situation and by certain extent at Sylia's expense. He felt for Sylia but it was too amusing not to laugh. "Thanks, I really need a laugh, I apologize if it was at your expense. Normally I would be pissed as hell."

"I understand," Sylia smiled as she placed a hand on Hawk's, "Clayton, you found humor in the situation. I hope it helped."

"It did. Thank you Sylia."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note #2: "Sink the Montana" was one of those Joe episodes with great story potential for drama and character exploration. But loses points with the junk science of the EM generator. Since anything emitting an Electro-Magnetic pulse wouldn't stop working within that radius. Anything with electronic circuits would just be fried and rendered useless without proper shielding. Even the Montana would be disabled since it would be at the focal point of the pulse given that Montana had electrical components.
> 
> Also what the kill the episode, for me, was the use of the USS Constitution, even though it was for purpose of the plot, to use a nearly 200 year old sailing vessel (museum ship) in a combat situation makes about as much sense as using a nearly 230 year old sailing vessel in a combat situation (HMS Victory).


	3. Date Night

Framing: Between the Synthoid Conspiracy and Arise, Serpentor Arise

Cover Girl leaned against Priss' as she waited for her lover. Priss went into this hole in wall burger joint that she discovered in town that served good burgers and beer. It was sort of her way of repaying Priss for her choice in movies for their date night. There was a chick flick Cover Girl really wanted to see while Priss was more interested in seeing Deadpool; even though Priss wasn't familiar with comics but it was her type of movie. But she agreed to see the chick flick. Priss came out with the food and placed in the back of her bike. "I really that movie, Priss, thank you for seeing it with me."

"Well, I'm not too crazy chick flicks. I'd do it for babe, especially if it puts you in the mood."

Cover Girl just grinned at Priss' meaning. "Let's not be naughty in public, love. But I did notice you teary eyed."

"Bullshit, something was in my eyes."

"Aw," Cover Girl cooed sweetly, "Don't worry your secret is safe. To everyone else you're 100% all badass."

The two continued eating in silence making some small talk with some displays of affection thrown into the mix, but the mood was soon broken as Priss's smart phone went out, reaching into the leg pocket of her riding suit, she pulled out the iPhone. "Great, the Boss" she muttered. "Yo, Boss, what's up?"

"I need you to return base, we got a job."

"But, Sylia I'm on a date!" Priss complained noticing the annoyed look on Cover Girl's face.

"I know but this top priority. So either you get ass back to the base, or I'll put you on the rock pile!"

"Why not the stockade?"

"YOU BURNED IT DOWN REMEMBER!" Sylia yelled on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah." After turning off her phone, she threw her and Cover Girl's trash; while Cover Girl pulled on her helmet as Priss revved her bike and the two pulled out onto the main street. "Better hang on tight, Babe; I'm gonna open up this bad girl!" Priss quipped as she opened up the throttle and Cover Girl held on tight to her lover. Her bike was a modified Silver Mirage that was originally redlined; but she took it off GI Joe's hands where she and the rest of the motorpool helped her rebuild the bike into her high performance dream bike; Clutch remarked that it could almost pass for a Ducati bike. She glanced at the speedometer and it was reading 250 mph but she knew her baby could go faster, but she couldn't risk it with her lover hanging on. Suddenly in the distance a sound that Priss' was all too familiar with was blaring through the air. "Shit! The cops."

In the Knight Sabers' ready room, Sylia paced back and forth with great impatience as she waited for her wayward 2nd in command. Glancing at her wrist watch, she cursed at Priss making her wait. Suddenly her iPhone went off. "Stingray here and it better be about Priss."

"It's Breaker, Lt. Wolf's on her way, I just picked up the GPS signal on her phone."

"Okay…"

"The only problem is she's coming in hot with a herd Smokies on her ass."

Resisting the urge to strangle Priss when came in, she reined in her temper; she could make educated guess that Smokey was slang term for police officer; in the rec room one night she happen to glance at Clutch who was watching Smokey and the Bandit. "Okay have Duke and Flint run interference."

"Got it Lt."

Hearing the ding of the elevator reaching the subbasement with the Knight Sabers' ready room, Sylia turned to see Priss and Cover Girl exit. "So what's the trouble, Boss?"

"First things first. The keys to your bike, now!" Sylia ordered with her hand outstretched to Priss.

"Why?"

"I'm impounding it. KEYS! NOW!"

Reluctantly, Priss fished her keys out her pocket and handed them to her Lt. "Fuck!"

"I'm having Duke and Flint run interference with the police to smooth things over; even though I was partly at fault for your high speed pursuit. Now let's go to work."

"Right behind ya' Boss!" Priss smiled.


	4. On the Firing Range

Framing: Set after the events of the Kido Senshi Knight

Nene entered the indoor firing range to practice with 9mm, a suggestion Sylia made to her after the mission to Cobra Island. Since Nene was still a relatively poor shot. Placing a pair of shooting goggles and a pair of ear protectors, she was about to start target practice when she saw another person on the range, glancing, she notice the person was firing a .45, it was almost the same gun Sylia carried, a SOCOM. Walking over she was surprised to see Linna firing off a gun and more remarkable an extremely good shot as the target was retracted for Linna to examine. "For someone who hates guns, you're extremely good, Linna."

"I don't take that as a compliment."

"Why, you're good."

"Because I prefer using blades or my own hands. I hate guns."

Nene raised a quizzical eyebrow to her friend. She regarded Linna as her best friend, and a big sister but Linna could be very guarded about herself. "Linna why do you hate guns?"

Taking in a deep breath, she regarded Nene question. "Nene, have you ever seen your own parents murdered? Right in front of you?"

"No!" Nene answered empathically, "How can you even say such a thing?"

"Because," Linna smiled, "I hope you never do. I don't want you to go through the same pain that I did."

"Your parents were murdered."

"Yes, I still have nightmares. The only other person who knows is Allie." Linna mentioned as she took a seat on a bench at the far wall. "I was taken to Japan by my Uncle, it may seem strange for me to say this, but I wanted revenge against the mugger who killed my parents." Then gave a sardonic chuckle. "Tried to mug my parents. For what? A drug fix? God only knows."

"Linna…"

"The martial arts training you would see civilians would get is child's play compared to what I got. It was arduous that even a SEAL would drop dead I was trained to kill," Linna quipped as she pulled off a wrap on her right forearm to reveal a red tattoo.

"What is that?"

"It's the tattoo of the Arashikage. I was trained by Hard and Soft Masters of that clan. It's based on the 63rd Hexagram of the I Ching."

Nene couldn't believe what she was hearing. To her Linna was such a nice, cheerful, out-going person; to think that Linna would have such a tough life. "I returned to America and joined the Army maybe to put my anger in a positive use. But I was snatched up for Black Ops given my skill sets. More blood had dripped from my sword in those missions than all my missions with the Knight Sabers."

"Linna? Did you find closure with your parent murder?"

"Yes," Linna smiled, "I received a letter from a friend of mine in Chicago. Ironically, she's my best friend but she's a bounty hunter and runs a gun shop. She brought in the guy on an unrelated crime and he jumped bail. So Rally brought him in, she found out he was also charged with the murder of my parents. So she turned his ass in, free of charge as a favor to me. One I will never be able to repay." Linna quietly said as she looked the SOCOM in her hand. "I came to range to get over my apprehension with guns. I'll carry one but I'll only use it when I have to."

"Linna."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this. You're my friend but you never talk about yourself."

"We have all have secrets, Nene. You, me, Sylia, Priss. Everyone."

"Don't remind me about Sylia. I tried hacking some of her mission reports. The encryption is not a joke, plus I got a visit from Sylia."

"Oh?" Linna asked of the mischievous hacker.

"Yeah, threaten to kill me."

"Come on Nene, you should learn by now, that Sylia would not really act on her threats."

"I thought so to, considering how many times she wanted to strangle Priss. But this time I could tell she was not kidding. That ice cold look in her eyes and the tenor of her voice; the grim reaper would be visiting very soon."

Linna only chuckled. "Come on, we both have some free time, let's go find Allie and Shanna and go shopping."

"Okay."


	5. The Future

Framing: Before the events of GI Joe the Movie: The Last Blitz of Cobra

Priss and Cover Girl sat onto the roof of the barracks to watch the sunset, Cover Girl sighed contently as she laid her head against her Lover's shoulder; while Priss cracked open her can of beer but she glanced at her lover and smiled noticing how happy she looked. "Priss?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

"No." Priss simply replied, "Sometimes I wonder if I'll make it to Thursday."

"Priss," Cover Girl gently admonished, "I'm being serious."

"So am I" Priss answered defensively, "I don't know if some Cobra Viper will pop me a new asshole or if the Boss will kill me when she finds out I made off with a bottle of her high end bourbon."

"Priss, I meant our future. You know one day, settling down; maybe adopting some children."

Priss gave off an amused chuckle at the thought as she sipped her beer. "Oh yeah you and me in the suburbs with a house and a white picket fence. Attending PTA meetings all that kind of crap."

"Priss, please. One day, I want this behind and spend the rest of my life with you." Courtney shot back, as her eyes began to well up at the darks thoughts entering her mind, "when you go off on a mission I do worry…"

"Worry about what?"

"That you'll never come back." Cover Girl answered looking to the lover her life with tears streaming down her eyes.

What Cover Girl said really struck a chord with Priss as she felt a bit of jerk as she mocked Cover Girl's question about the future. "Sorry Courtney, I can be fuckin' dense."

"No my love," Cover Girl gently soothed, "You're scared of the future, we all are. But, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only you."

Finishing off her beer and tossing the can, Priss flashed a lop-sided smile, "Well then," Priss reached down to bring her lover's face to her own and drew in closer to bring her lips to Cover Girl's ear, "One day, we'll leave this behind, I promise. I want to spend my life you as well, Courtney." Priss whispered before giving Cover Girl a searing open mouth kiss.

"Why, Priss are you proposing?" Cover Girl asked with a sly smile

"Easy, babe don't write the vows just yet. Besides my loyalty to Sylia, I've never been this serious in my life about anything. I don't take my relationship with you or my loyalty to Sylia for granted." Priss said with seriousness in her voice that was reserved for Cover Girl.

"Well, speaking of Sylia, if she finds you've been in her liquor cabinet you might want to head for Mexico."

"Hell no," Priss chuckled, "With the Boss on the warpath, even Mexico ain't far enough." But for now, Priss wrapped an arm around her lover and content to watch the sunset.


	6. A Typical Morning

Framing: N/A, a typical morning

0430 hrs, Cover Girl lifted her body out of bed, but she took a moment to steal a glance at her lover who was dead to the world. Glancing at the time, she got up to dress for morning roll call. After 15 minutes, she and Sylvie (Firestorm) were ready Priss was still asleep. "Come on love, time to get up."

"Just 5 more minutes." Priss answered sleepily.

Cover Girl reached and lifted Priss into a sitting position and pulled her yellow bathrobe over her while Sylvie got the coffee. The smell of fresh coffee had Priss following her friend like a dog. _Well, it's better than nothing, at least she not hung over._ Cover Girl thought to herself. _But this isn't first time Priss got herself into trouble._

Beachhead was in the middle of calling roll with Hawk and Grey Fox standing behind him. Each Joe sounded off as Sylvie and Cover Girl arrived with Priss dragging behind drinking her coffee and still half asleep wearing a bathrobe with the sash untied showing she was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a cropped tank top.

Beachhead arched annoyed eyebrow at the Knight Saber as he approached her still drinking her coffee. "Oh I'm sorry, did we interrupt your beauty sleep, Asagiri? Maybe we should postpone roll call so it would fit into your busy schedule?"

Most of the Joes present watched as Beachhead teared into Priss, still half asleep and drinking her coffee, getting more worried by the minute. Even Duke who was a hardened veteran, knew Beachhead was taking his life into his hands. "Well this is the Army you idiot! When you fall out for roll call, you are to be presentable not wearing bathrobe and drinking coffee!"

Then the Joes, even Sylia and Hawk, turned away so they didn't have to witness what was coming. When they turned around they found Beachhead flat out on the deck and Priss retracting her fist. "Oh fuck! She cold-cocked Beachhead… again!" Gung-Ho exclaimed.

With that Priss looked at everyone wide awake and almost perky. "Well, I feel better, what's for breakfast?"

Duke, Flint, Sylia and Hawk looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders. "Well, it's a typical morning." Sylia sighed. Hawk dismissed everyone leaving Beachhead still out cold.

Hours later.

Beachhead came to with a downpour of cold water poured over his face. Sputtering and coughing the water seeping through his ski mask he looked to see Sylia standing over him with a bucket. "What happen?" He asked still flat out on the deck.

"You were hit by an oncoming semi, you're lucky to be alive." Sylia sarcastically lied as she dropped an MRE on him, "By the way you missed breakfast," and walked away.

Still flat on his back, Beachhead moved his jaw around and felt something loose. "I think she'd dislodged a tooth."


	7. Nightmare

Framing: After the Funhouse incident

Priss woke in a silent scream. Sweat plastered her brown hair as she brought her knees up to chest. _Great another fuckin' nightmare!_ She thought to herself as she shut her eyes tightly to get her nightmare out of her head. Most likely she'll have difficulty going back to sleep as she pressed her forehead against her knees, trying to hold back her sniffling.

Her nightmare seemed to go noticed as she felt an arm come across her shoulders. "Priss? Are you okay, Love? I heard you heard you sniffling, almost as if you were going to cry." Cover Girl asked, but she was starting to get worried when Priss didn't answer. "Priss, talk to me."

"It's was just a bad dream." Priss muttered turning her back to Cover Girl. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Cover Girl retorted, "Priss," She softly begged, "Please talk to me. I know you love me but I hope you trust me."

"It's stupid…"

"No, Priss," Cover Girl retorted, "Nothing that comes from you is ever stupid."

For the longest time prior to meeting Sylia, Priss never allowed anyone to get close her because either she was abused in some way or she was afraid of losing them. But she glanced over to her girlfriend. "It was a nightmare," she softly admitted. Cover Girl placed a soft hand onto her's and gave it a gentle squeeze telling her it was okay. "We were captured by Cobra and… I had to watch you being tortured with the Commander laughing at me." Priss' tough girl façade started to break down as tears ran from her red eyes. "Then they killed you!"

Cover Girl reached out to wipe the tears from her Lover's face. "Priss, please continue."

"I was powerless to do anything. I don't want to lose you, Courtney." Priss sobbed.

The redheaded Joe drew in the crying Knight Saber. Priss always had this tough girl façade like she could have everything thrown at her and would not faze her. But she started to see Priss' vulnerable side when Cobra was interrogating Priss on her hardsuit and after the Funhouse incident when in a fit of rage, Priss accidently punched Cover Girl. "Priss, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," Priss whispered, her voice quivering.

"You'll never lose me and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because of you. You're my knight in shining armor. You will always be there for me." Cover Girl answered giving Priss a soft kiss on the forehead. "I will always be there for you and I will always love you Priss."

"I love you too, babe." Priss sadly answered but she was a bit calmer.

"Priss, let's go back to sleep." Cover Girl whispered as she pulled Priss down onto the bed still holding her close. She watched as Priss drifted back to sleep but she started to whimper; Cover Girl slowly rubbed her back. "Its okay love, I'm here." Cover Girl softly cooed as she stroked her lover's cheek with her index and middle finger of her left hand as Priss drifted back into a more peaceful slumber.


	8. Caroline

Framing: During the events of the Last of Blitz of Cobra

Caroline sat alone in her quarters, taking a hard swig of liquid courage, she knew what she had to do. Could it be considered treason? She helped the Commander escape Solomon with the Joe known as Roadblock. No, she had no loyalty to Serpentor. Her's lied with the Commander. She thought back on the memory when a disloyal officer was making some cracks about Cobra Commander within earshot of her. Her smile grew when another subordinate told him to shut up because you don't know if Caroline or Cynthia were near. But that idiot officer blew off. _Paid the price_. She thought to herself, both she and Cynthia took the officer to the north end of Cobra Island where Caroline shot out both his knee caps, before putting a single shot in between his eyes and dumping his both over the cliff. The truth was the Commander earned not only her loyalty but her respect; because he could have easily just as killed her and Cynthia all those years ago. In another life they were just homeless waifs stealing to survive; the two picked the Commander's pocket of his wallet. A chase, when cornered Caroline drew knife to defend herself and Cynthia while the Commander drew a gun. But the Commander saw the hardness in Caroline's eyes.

"I see something in you, both of you. If you'll come with me, I will unlock your potential." The Commander offered with an out stretched hand.

 _He gave us everything… a purpose … a job._ Caroline thought as she started thinking about her long lost friend, Cynthia. When the news came down about Cynthia's death in front of everyone, he merely dismissed as an inconsequential and went about the day-to-day operation in Cobra. But in private, the Commander mourned her death with Caroline because they were few that he really trusted. The Commander would never admit it but he had grown to care for Caroline and Cynthia. Running her hand over her bruised cheek, that was probably the first time the Commander had ever struck her, but it wasn't out anger or malice but to her protect her.

Taking another swig from her flask, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a Strato-Viper's flight suit. _Katse is the only one I can trust right now._ She told herself before she recited each step of her mission. _I won't let you down, sir._ Caroline vowed to her Commander in spirit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I came up with this idea on my way to the dentist and I was listening to the audio commentary of GI Joe the Movie on my iPod via the car stereo. I wanted to a piece that focuses on the Commander's aide and her feelings on Cobra Commander where I do want to humanize him a bit and continue separating him from his cartoon interpretation where is there someone that Commander does care about.
> 
> The whole idea of Cynthia and Caroline really came from Gundam and Superman TAS. Where you had Girhen's aide Cecilia, Cynthia who was an aide to Admiral Kellerne and Mercy Graves. The latter, I think Lex Luthor merely saw a tool and had no real affection for.


	9. Sylia's thoughts on her Knight Sabers

Framing: Sometime after the events of the Private War of Specialist Nene Romanova

Sylia looked over the word the document she was working on, Hawk asked for an efficiency report on her Knight Sabers. It was rare for Hawk to ever give Sylia an order, he never had to. The only time he would give her an order for her stand down to get some sleep or just relax because she would push herself to exhaustion at times. He once joked that he would court martial her if she didn't take some vacation time. Satisfied, she minimize the document and open up a new document for to be placed in her private directory. And she began typing:

How do I describe my Knight Sabers? A good question…

Sgt. Priss Asagiri. When on base she is a certified goldbrick and slacker, by self-proclaimation on the latter! When she's not goofing off a'la Beetle Bailey; she came be found in the motorpool or in a storage area shooting craps or playing poker on Army time or she will be charming some poor fool into doing her KP or latrine duty. Maybe next time I decide to punish her I'll put her on garbage detail! But when there is a job, she can be counted on, even though I'm the one on point. She is courageous, maybe a bit headstrong. During that mission on Cobra Island, she was willing to risk her life to save me. Insubordinate? Yes. But I wouldn't be here to write this, if she weren't. There are those who would rather see her shipped out the unit, such as Beach Head. Beach Head…. I will admit he's a good soldier, but some of his attitudes remind me of what I'd read about Patton. A good general but too rigid. Beach Head is same way with a rigid view of a soldier. While I may drop hammer on Priss on her conduct, but I do turn a blind eye because Priss is someone I depend in combat because I don't want someone who's dogmatic, I want someone who can think for themselves. Priss can think for herself and get job done. I think in time I can trust Priss with the responsibility of command. She has potential. The one thing that does hold Priss back is her temper; her anger does cloud her judgment and that something she to learn to overcome.

Sgt. Linna Yamazki. Some say I can be mysterious and cryptic. They're right I can be. Sometimes I have to be. But Linna is an enigma. Cheerful, outgoing, friendly and upbeat; but she has a load of secrets that she doesn't want to share. Some are personal such as her aversion to guns; she had to use one on Cobra Island out of necessity but she preferred blades such as daggers and swords. Her martial skills are also too well-polished to be picked up here in the states and even in the military. But the other half of her secrets probably have to do with her time Black-ops. Even at my clearance level, I can't get a look at her whole file… much like Snake-Eyes' file. Hell, my mission in Tselinoyarsk is so classified no one can look at that one, I'm under orders not to speak of it. Considering what Linna and I've done, we'll probably end up like Christopher Lee taking our secrets to the grave.

When I said Linna is an enigma that is true. Because I see her becoming a surrogate sister to Nene and developing a close friendship with Allie. But there are times she'll be up an hour before reveille, I would be out for a morning jog, doing Tai Chi, but there a look on her face that something was troubling her but she can tight lipped about it; so I give her privacy. Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable talking to me. That's not my problem. I will never question her skills, because I've seen her spar Snake-Eyes. Both Doc and Lifeline had more than few strong words to the two because they don't hold back. Hawk hasn't stepped in yet. I'd spoke to Linna about it; she answered "we're both experienced fighters; we stop if it gets out of hand." Most of time there matches only drew the occasional dislocation or sprain. Fortunately it hasn't kept from performing her job, actually it keeps skills sharp, so much like Priss' shit; I'd turn a blind eye to it.

Specialist Nene Romanova. Nene. Am I fond of my Knight Sabers? Of Nene? No. I am their commanding officer… therefore any feelings of affection would hinder my judgment when sacrifices have to be made… but am I deluding myself? I know deep down Clayton and I share a father-daughter relationship and that he's been there for me ever since my Uncle Robert died. As a mentor. As a friend. I know he worries about me. But he lets me do the job I was trained to do. I can't always be their friend because that would hindered my judgment. But I rather fond of all them. Nene is, to me, a special project. Because I want to see her succeed so I drive her harder during our one-on-one training sessions because I don't want to write the letter to her parents explaining why their daughter isn't coming home. Maybe I can be a bit protective because I shield her from Beach Head's abuse and told him I would kick his ass if he harass either Priss or Nene; more of Nene, Priss could kick his ass with no problems and sometimes just for the hell of it. But I couldn't help but feel proud of Nene that she survived on her own when the other Knight Sabers and I were captured on Cobra Island; even more when she completed the objective. I want to see her succeed. Much like how Clayton wants to see me succeed. Nene has this almost naïve innocence to her that endears to a lot of a people; Shanna, for one who much like Linna, has become an older sister to Nene. Shanna once jokingly quipped "us redheads have to stick together," and she would affectionally address her as 'kiddo.' Do I have soft spot for Nene? Yes, because even though I used an MP-5 to motivate her on a rope climb, yes I'm aware the Army would frown upon such old fashion methods. But sometimes the old ways are the most effective; but I also treated her when she burned hands on another rope exercise.

Perhaps one day I will call my Knight Sabers my friends.

"One day." Sylia sighed as she saved the file in her private directory. Bringing up the file for the efficiency report on her Knight Sabers she sent it to the printer as her phone rang. "Stingray here."

"Lt." Dial Tone answered, "I have Sgt. Asagiri on the line."

 _Oh god!_ She sighed. "Yes, I regret for asking, but what does she want?"

"Well," Dial Tone hesitated to answer, "She's in jail."

"I'm shocked," Sylia answered, reminiscent of Claude Raines as Captain Renault in Casablanca finding out there was gambling at Rick's Café American. "Let me guess, she was in a barroom brawl and she's wants to be bailed out?"

"Yes, Lt."

"Okay here's what I want you to do."

An hour later, Priss stretched out on the bunk waited for Sylia come by with the bail money. She was sporting a few cuts and bruises but that was nowhere near what she gave out. "Hey, Asagiri! You got a visitor!" The guard barked.

"Dial Tone, what the hell, where's the Lt.?" Priss asked after leaping of her bunk and met the Joe at her cell door.

"Well," He chuckled nervously at the red-eyed Knight Saber, thanking god there were bars between them, "she wanted me to give you this."

Dial Tone handed Priss a book. "Crime and Punishment? One of those long winded Ruskie pieces of crap?"

"It's the Lt.'s form of literary irony."

"Shit!" Priss knowing Sylia was sending her a message. Being that she was going to have a bit of stay in jail.


	10. 10 Wonderful Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the following may not reflect the views of the author.

Framing: 15 years after the events of the Last Blitz of Cobra.

 

Priss Asagiri sat on the couch enjoying a motorcycle magazine she got in the mail while the TV was set on a music channel she was watching but loss interest. Pulling down her magazine she glanced at the program where some VJ was talking up about the latest hit by Nicki Minaj before turning the TV off in disgust. _Fuck! I miss the 80s! The music and talent was a lot better._ As she read her magazine, she allowed her mind to wander, she thought back to that conversation she had with Courtney years ago,

_"Have you ever thought about the future?"_

_"No. Sometimes I wonder if I'll make it to Thursday."_

_"Priss, I'm being serious."_

_"So am I. I don't know if some Cobra Viper will pop me a new asshole or if the Boss will kill me when she finds out I made off with a bottle of her high end bourbon."_

_"Priss, I meant our future. You know one day, settling down; maybe adopting some children."_

_"Oh yeah you and me in the suburbs with a house and a white picket fence. Attending PTA meetings all that kind of crap."_

_"Priss, please. One day, I want to leave this behind and spend the rest of my life with you."_

She smiled at that memory, she was now living in the suburbs of Maryland, with her wife Courtney Krieger-Asagiri and their adopted daughter Rachel Asagiri. Actually they've done quite well since leaving the military getting married, with some help from Sylia with investment advice, getting in on the ground floor of Mainframe's software company; Courtney started a modelling agency when it really started becoming successful; Courtney took a less and less active role so she could spend more time with her wife and daughter.

Sauntering in from the kitchen into the living room, Courtney smiled as she sat astride on her lover's lap draping her arms over her wife's shoulders. "You okay, love?"

"Just thinking babe."

"You miss the military?"

"Sometimes. I do think back at all the times the Boss wanted to strangle me. The firefights. Making Cobra Commander's life a living hell. Killing Serpentor. Commando raids on Sylia's liquor cabinet."

"The time, Sylia had Dial Tone deliver that copy of Crime and Punishment in lieu of bail."

"Yeah," Priss smiled wistfully, "but I'm happy, I have a family, a wife and daughter I adore." Priss said before kissing her wife on the lips. "How long have we been married, babe?"

"10 wonderful years." Courtney answered as she started to fondle Priss' breast as her wife held her close giving her a grope to her rear end. "Shit, after 10 years one of us has to start cheating! " Priss grinned.

"Don't you dare, love." Courtney smiled back as she continued her fondling. As Priss was about to turn up the heat, the front door opened then closed.

"Oh geez… will you two just get a room!"

"Oh Rachel," Courtney hastily greeted still with her arms wrapped around Priss. "How was basketball practice?"

Rachel Asagiri was a 16 year old with fiery red hair and stood a good 5'11." Priss and Courtney adopted her within a year of their marriage. Priss kept a promise to Courtney that she wanted to adopt a child. Rachel had a lot similar qualities to Priss that she had a bit of temper and she could be stubborn and a bit headstrong. More than a few times either Priss or Courtney got calls from her principals because Rachel was fighting. Of course Rachel did shoot back to her principals, "you should have seen my mom in the service; she would put Marines in the Intensive Care Ward." Of course when got into high school she was excelling in basketball and volleyball. Courtney made sure that she kept up with the rest of her studies unlike her adopted mom. "Fine," she answered looking at her parents still in their embrace, "Momma, can you and mom at least do me a favor?'

"Sure, dear what is it?" Courtney answered

"Get your room sound-proofed… you ain't exactly the 'quiet types,'" Rachel quipped as she placed her gym bag in an easy chair.

"Have you been talking to your Aunt Sylia, again?" Priss asked. Sylia wasn't really Rachel's aunt but she was such a close friend to both Priss and Courtney that Rachel called Sylia her aunt. Something Sylia refuse to dissuade Rachel from doing. Priss remembered when Sylia had a petition signed by the whole company to have her and Courtney's quarter sound proofed.

"Mom, Momma, I have a basketball game coming up. Its the semi-finals. Will you two be there?"

Releasing herself from her wife's arms, she approached their daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh course dear, have we ever missed any of your games?"

"No. Also, Momma can you help me with some of my homework?"

"Sure."

"Hey, how come you never ask me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yeah right Mom, the last time you tried help me with my math homework it didn't end very well. Let's face it, Momma has the brains in this family."

"Watch it, young lady," Priss jokingly threatened, "Or you're gonna find someone else teach you to ride a motorcycle!"

Courtney smiled at the discourse between her wife and daughter before entering as the mediator. "It's okay Love," she said sweetly, "you do a wonderful job helping her with her basketball practice." Then she turned Rachel, "Rachel why don't get yourself cleaned up and I will be up to help with you with your homework before I start on dinner."

"Okay, Momma," she smiled as she collected her gym bag and headed upstairs.

"I guess we'll continue this later tonight?"

"Yes my Love," Courtney smiled at her wife, "after a few glasses of wine."

"Wine for you," Priss shot back, "I'll have beer." _Yeah ten wonderful years. Thank you Sylia, for making this possible._ Priss blissfully thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This sprung from the conversation between Priss and Cover Girl in chapter five. But also I wanted to some of these vignettes that take place well after the series


	11. Moments in Stupidity!

Framing: Let's assume for the moment I wrote an adaptation of the Germ.

Cover Girl couldn't believe what was going on a giant protoplasmic germ on the rampage; riding in a truck full of apples. _When I write memoirs, when I write the chapter on this incident, I'm going to put a footnote that it be would easier to believe after getting drunk off your ass! Glad Priss isn't here we would both be raiding Sylia's liquor afterwards!_ Worse, Shipwreck sat across from her.

The truck came to a screeching halt. Shipwreck asked the driver what was the hold up and to learn that a bridge was knocked out it would take some time to get the bridge layer up there. "Looks like stuck here for a while," Shipwreck slyly remarked to Cover Girl.

"Oh brother!" She sighed, not only how cheesy that remark was. He was hitting on her despite that she was Priss' lover. If he wasn't suicidal, he was dumber than he looked.

Moving from his seat, Shipwreck sat next to her putting an arm across her shoulder. "Kind of romantic, isn't it, just two us." The other hand was on her left thigh.

 _You really lost the will to live, haven't you!_ She thought to herself, noticing his hand. She grabbed it and removed it from her thigh. "Oh come on, give me a break!" Shipwreck complained.

"With pleasure!" She shot back slamming her elbow in to his ribs. "Shall we try for another break?"

"Your point is well taken."

Hours later, Shipwreck stood in the chow line telling people seas stories about him and Cover Girl. "Oh yeah she was all over me…"

"Oh, Shipwreck!" A voice sweetly called to him. He turned to see Wolf standing outside the chow line with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh," He nervously chuckled at the Knight Saber, her grin became an annoyed smile. "Hi, Wolf."

"Courtney told me you help yourself to someone else's girlfriend." She said the smile still on her face. "Next time, try Lady Jaye or Scarlett." He glanced down noticing she was cracking her knuckles. "You'll live longer."

"Uh… gotta run!" Shipwreck bolted from the mess hall.

"COME HERE YOU!" Priss took off after him. Lifeline got up from his seat and head for the exit.

"Where you going?" Apline asked.

"Where else, Shipwreck's going to need a stretcher bearer."

"More like graves registration after Wolf gets through with him." Gung-Ho added

Hawk pinched the bridge of his nose in resignation as Duke reported the incident between Wolf and Shipwreck. "Where did you find Shipwreck and is he's still breathing?"

"Well you're not going to believe me, General."

"Duke," He shot back looking at the First Sgt. "Considering what goes on around here, I'll believe almost anything."

"We found him with his head in one of the toilets in the men's room. Wolf was flushing while yelling at him 'to keep his hands off her girlfriend.'"

"Girlfriend?"

"It's not much of a secret, sir. Considering the two are, how do I put it, very close." Duke delicately put it. If you consider close to mean scream with carnal pleasure.

"You handle Shipwreck. Fox can handle Wolf.

Days later after a stretch in the stockade. Sylia frowned to find Priss knocking back beer and watching TV behind bars. But fortunately she was in a very sadistic mood and assigned Priss to two weeks on garbage duty.


	12. Sylia's thoughts on Knight Sbaers II

Framing: After the events of the Synthoid Conspiracy

Taking a sip of her coffee, Sylia placed the book she was reading in a desk drawer. She did not want to let anyone know she was reading _the Heir to the Empire_ trilogy. It was bad enough that Priss gave her a set of Spock ear as a gag gift.

_"_ _Priss, I'm by no means a Trekkie. Even though I do enjoy Star Trek."_

_"_ _Oh, come on Sylia. You mean you ain't got one of those geek uniforms stashed away?"_

_"_ _Priss," Sylia said giving off a sigh, "If I did have a Starfleet uniform, which I don't; I would prefer the uniform from II-VI, they're better looking."_

Sylia gave off a small smile as she turned on her computer and began typing in a new Word document.

I'd once mentioned if I would ever call my Knight Sabers my friends. I thought I could just be their commander and keep a professional distance from them. I was wrong. They look to me. Not just as their CO but a friend, confidante, even a surrogate mother….

Strangely enough I find it… welcoming. Maybe it's due to my experience of, or lack thereof, family life. Or it's the foxhole friendship. They trust me with their lives, and I trust them with mine. During the incident with Synthoids those friendships could have been torn asunder but they trusted me enough that we all put are careers and our futures on the line. Even being branded as renegades for a short time. But I'm pleased how my Knight Sabers turned out.

Priss, which I'm rather surprised, has started to mellow out a bit. Nene once jokingly pointed to her that she was a "Rage-aholic" with Priss' only response was "the international sign of peace and friendship." Pysche-Out in his initial evaluation was "she had a lot unhealthy anger." Her answer was: Fuck you! But I'd noticed since she entered into a relationship with Courtney she started calming down. The downside is the rest of us are not getting any sleep, due to their 'extracurricular activities.' Yet she still gets into fights with Leatherneck, Gung-Ho and a few others. An amusing note, I came out a winner by betting on her during a sparring match with Duke. Now if only I can get her to stop raiding my liquor!

Linna, from what I heard is starting to out up about herself to both Allie and Nene. She seems more comfortable talking to them than anyone else. Of course there is old axiom that there are somethings a person will tell their bartender than their psychiatrist.

Nene has grown, yet she's still my special project. Even though I still have come down on her for her recreational hacking, especially trying to access my mission report on Tselinoyarsk. To say the least I wasn't pleased about it. But life goes on….

Breaking Sylia from her thoughts and her document was the phone ringing on her desk. "Stingray here," Sylia answered, "Yes, Clayton," she listened for a few moments before the expression her face soured. "I'll be there immediately."

Reaching the stockade, Sylia met a guard and General Hawk and Priss who was in her regular. _Oh god!_

"I wanted you to see this, Lt." Hawk said with a stern tone of voice, one he never really used with Sylia. Showing Priss behind bars drinking beer and watching television.

"Hiya Boss," Priss smiled from her bunk waving with her beer in hand. "Care for a beer?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance and embarrassment. "How can this possibly get any worse?"

A guard came in carrying a box in his arms approaching Priss' cell. "Sgt., your Chinese takeout is here!"

"Thank you." Sylia drily remarked to the guard. _I'm going kill her!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: The Rage-aholic reference was my tip of the hat to the Adam Warren Bubblegum Crisis graphic novel 'Grand Mal'


	13. Popping the Question

Framing: After the events of the Last Blitz of Cobra

Priss sat alone barely eating her lunch, she didn't really have much of appetite as butterflies were dogfighting in her stomach; the Knight Saber fumbled the small velvet box in her hand before stuffing it into the breast pocket of BDU blouse. It was something she was wrestling with for months ever since she got over Sylvie's death. But it was something very important to her. "Yoo-Hoo Earth to Priss! Anyone home." A voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Hmm," She saw the love of her life sit down next to her. "Sorry, Courtney, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something very important…"

Cover Girl lifted an eye brow. "What is it?"

Priss let out deep sigh, as she looked at the public setting they were in, and decided to bite the bullet. "Babe, we been together for a while, right?"

"Yes," she answered wondering where this was going.

"You love me, right?"

"With all my heart. Priss you're starting to scare me." Cover Girl responded with fear creeping into her voice. Many things were going through her mind, what if Priss was going to break off their relationship. Is Priss seeing another woman or man for that matter? Is she dying? "Priss, what's going on?"

"I wanted to wait for a private moment but I'm going to come out and say it," Reaching into her breast pocket, Priss pulled out the velvet box that she was fumbling with. Opening it to reveal an engagement ring, she presented it to Cover Girl. "Courtney Alice Krieger will you marry me?"

Cover Girl could only gasp at the ring before her.

"I know I'm a mess. I'm not perfect… Fuck, I'm probably bargain basement… but…" Priss started before Cover Girl placed a finger to her lips.

"Yes. I will marry you, my love."

Priss slipped the ring on Cover Girl's ring finger before Cover Girl wrapped her arms and pulled Priss into a searing kiss before the entire company. "You have no idea how happy you made me." She was no longer Priss' girlfriend but fiancé and soon her wife.

After receiving the congratulations of those present there were some, such as Beach Head, who did not approve. Shipwreck and Clutch were both in mourning that Cover Girl was now off the market. The two walked out of the mess hall, hand-in-hand, only to run into Lt. Colonel Sylia Stingray. "Hiya, Sylia." Priss greeted.

"Priss, Courtney. You two are positively glowing."

"Why shouldn't we be?" Cover Girl smiled. "Priss just popped the question" Cover Girl showed the engagement ring to Sylia.

Sylia happily smiled at the two. Out of the three of her Knight Sabers, Priss deserved the most happiness considering what she'd been through most of her life. "You have my blessings. I wish nothing but best for you two."

Priss approached Sylia and hugged her, tear streaming from her eyes. "Couldn't have done it without you, Sylia. You made this possible years ago."

Sylia was deeply touched as she returned Priss' hug. "No need to thank me Priss, I love both you and Courtney. And you deserve happiness." Sylia answered tears rolling down her eyes. "And each other."


	14. In the Principal's Office

Framing: At least 13 years after the Last Blitz of Cobra.

Priss brought her motorcycle to halt into a parking stall at the middle school her daughter, Rachel, was attending. Pulling off her helmet she shook her hair free. It was amusing that she lived in a suburb of Annapolis, considering it was very close to the Navy Academy. _If I beat up any of the trainee squids or jarheads for beer money, they'll just cry to mommy. No fun there._ She looked at her bike and thought about buying new one but she put too much love and attention on this baby and it can still run rings around the cops. But her rebellious days were over as far as Courtney was concerned. Her wife put her foot down now that they were both parents and had to set a good example to their daughter. Reaching into the breast pocket of her riding jacket, she fished out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Another thing, Courtney was trying to get her to quit smoking at least around Rachel. Normally she would never set foot on school property, but the two received a phone call that Rachel was in trouble; usually Courtney handled these matters but she looked to Priss:

" _Okay Rachel got in trouble, you usually handled that shit, Court…" Priss answered not taking her eyes off the program she was watching._

_Her arms akimbo and a stern look on her face, she directed her ire to her inattentive lover. "Priscilla Samantha Asagiri!"_

_"Oh fuck!" When Courtney used her full name she was in trouble._

_"You need to take a more active role in our daughter's school life or you can spend the next month sleeping on the couch thinking about it!"_

_Priss gulped in fear of her wife. The last time she was this scared was when Sylia finally caught her in raiding her liquor cabinet and Sylia personally hauled her ass to the stockade and placed her under armed guard with shoot to kill orders. Sylia was kinder, she would just kill her; Courtney could deny sex which was worse._

As she approached the administrative area, she continued to smoke on her cigarette; she happen to notice some prepubescent boys leering at her, Priss still kept herself in good shape and was very attractive. Obviously they were starting to notice girls. She had a sly grin on her face as she glanced back. "Sorry, kids, I'm married and I'm ain't into jailbait."

Placing by the secretary office, a school official came out and confronted the ex-Master Sgt. "Excuse me Ms. …"

"Yeah?" Priss replied the burning cigarette still hanging from her lips.

"This a smoke free campus. Put out your cigarette."

Taking the cigarette out of her mouth, she dropped it to the ground and stamped it out with the heel of her riding boot. "We have trash cans you know!" She told Priss with a condescending tone.

As she walked away, Priss picked up the butt and tossed it into a nearby planter. "Fuck you!" she muttered under to her breath and continued to the principal's office. Boy, did this bring back memories for her. Sitting in the principal's office for fighting, mouthing off and playing hooky from school. As she walked in, she saw three girls sitting in the office; one with a black-eye, another with a bloody nose and the third with an ice pack against her jaw. _Well at least I don't need to ask what happen._

"Mrs. Asagiri," the secretary greeted, "Mr. Weathers will see you." Leading her into the Principal's office, she found Rachel sitting in one of the three chairs in front of Principal Weathers' desk. "Hi mom," Rachel meekly greeted.

"Hiya, Slugger. See you kicked ass and took names." Mussing up her daughter's hair with a smile

"Mrs. Asagiri," Mr. Weather's sternly stated, "This is serious your daughter was in a fight with the three girls outside."

"I can see that. Who started it?"

Rachel told her mom everything that happen how the three outside were hassling her. Priss knew that much because Rachel would come home and tell her and Courtney about it. Courtney taught the usual passive coping techniques of ignoring and going to the teachers; while Priss gave her lessons in boxing at the local gym in case the "passive bullshit" craps out.

"You tried everything Momma taught you?"

"Yes. They wouldn't leave me alone. The teachers did not do squat! They even slammed me into a locker, so I used what you taught me."

"So you kicked their asses?"

"Yes, Mom."

She turned to the Principal. "Okay, so what the hell's the problem?"

Weathers was slightly taken aback by Priss' language and attitude. "Mrs. Asagiri, we're going have to suspense Rachel. We do not condone fighting on campus. Violence does not solve anything!"

Hearing that, Priss burst out laughing at the Principal. "I'm sorry, but…" She said before another fit of laughter, "You actually buy that bullshit or do they just make you say that!"

"Mrs. Asagiri! What about the self-esteem of other three girls?"

"Look buddy, I was in the US Army. 101st Airborne, later Special Ops. We don't buy that namby-pamby crap!" Priss barked, "If my daughter does everything possible to solve the situation and still takes shit. If she has to takes some heads to put an end to it, my wife and I will back her up! Because neither of us will stand for her to be a physical or mental punching bag for anyone! I'm sure as hell couldn't give a flying fuck about the self-esteem of those three! Rachel is my concern since I am her parent."

"We will have to suspend Rachel for 3 days…" Mr. Weathers was not really liking Priss because she was not following the school's party line.

"Fine," Priss shrugged, "She'll get a three day weekend. Oh, wait its Wednesday, better make it a five day weekend."

Weathers dismissed Priss' dig as he filled out the suspension paper and had Priss sign it. "Let's go kid; I'll take you to the arcade and play a couple rounds of Street Fighter." Priss remarked as she picked up Rachel's backpack and handed it to her. As the two left they ran into the mothers of the other three girls. Two were very sorry about what happen because they didn't teach their girls to be bullies, which Priss accepted. The third was very unapologetic as her little princess couldn't do such a thing and blamed Rachel. Priss calmly took out a cigarette, lit it and told her to just fuck off in front of everyone including the Principal.

"That's my mom," Rachel smiled proudly.


	15. Calling her the Boss

Framing: After the Events of Knight Sabers in the Jungle

Sylia sat up in bed, completely miserable as she came down with the flu; frankly she didn't what was worse, sitting in her sweat soaked pajamas, covered up she was too hot or too cold without the comforter. Her body temperature was completely out of whack…

Priss walked in and took a seat next to her bedridden CO, "Hiya Sylia… Christ! You look like shit after a severe case of Montezuma's revenge!"

Sylia rolled her eyes, "Thank you for such a vivid description. Thankfully I don't have much of an appetite. Also thank you for not treating me like I had the black plague."

"Hey, no problem Boss,"

"Priss," she sighed, "Please, don't refer to me by that silly nickname."

"Why?"

"It makes you sound subservient to me, or at least obsequious…"

"In English, Sylia."

"You are my subordinate, but I don't need the sucking-up."

"Whoa," Priss exclaimed realizing where Sylia was going, "Ya think I'm doing that to sound like I'm Smithers to your Mr. Burns?"

"If you like."

Priss gave off a sardonic chuckle at that, "How many times have you lectured me about not listening to you?"

"How many times have you been thrown in the stockade?"

"Point taken." Priss shot back, "but honestly, I had a nickname for you if I didn't like ya'!"

"Oh, I can't wait hear this one…" Sylia answered as she took some tissue to blow her nose

"The Ice-Bitch!"

"Somehow 'Boss' seems more appealing."

"I don't call you 'Boss' because I'm some candy-ass, brown-nosing, bootlicking Motherfucker!"

"Thank god for that. I'm not overly fond of people who lick boots."

"I call you Boss because I respect you…"

Sylia was taken aback by Priss' admission; because her file noted a complete distrust and disrespect of authority figures be it cops or her superiors. Sylia did note that Priss gave Hawk some leeway because of Sylia's trust of him. But when there was a visit made by the President, Sylia made it a point to have Priss, drugged, bound, gagged and locked in a closet to avoid incident. Then Sylia gave a small smile, "You do have a funny way showing it, considering I have to punish you almost every other hour."

"Sylia, I would never pull anything on the job, you know that."

"That is true," Sylia conceded, "It's one of the reasons why you're my right-hand woman. If I didn't feel like I could trust you, I would have never sought you out."

"Does this mean I can call you 'Boss'?"

"I believe the answer satisfactory enough for you to call me 'Boss'."

"Thanks, Boss." Priss grinned before handing Sylia a bottle, "here brought ya some flu medicine,"

"Bourbon?" Sylia examined the bottle, "this looks like it came out the liquor cabinet in my office… Well, I can't get upset at your for this. But if I find you stealing my liquor, I'll sent you on a mission to North Korea!"

"As long as I can kick that flabby ass porker in what passes for his balls!"


	16. Sparring can be hazardous

Framing: Assume for the moment I did an adaptation of "The Wrong Stuff"

Sylia walked into the gym, a gym bag hanging over her shoulder; dressed in stylish gym clothes. She smiled as she noticed both Scarlett and Linna working with Nene on conditioning and toning her body, probably to help her get through one of Sylia's one-on-one training sessions. Priss was working out on some strength training with Gung-Ho spotting her. In a rest are Wild Bill was working on a crossword. "Roadblock, what's a five-letter word for cubic decimeter?"

"French or American?"

"It has an "Fr" after the clue,"

"Then it's litre, L-I-T-R-E."

"I reckon all you gourmet chefs parlez the French, huh?"

"Absolut mon ami,"

Finishing up on the punching bag, Duke wiped the sweat from his brow before taking a sip from his water bottle. "Anyone want to spar for a few rounds?" Duke requested.

"I'll go," Priss answered as she placed the placed dumbbells she using back on the rack and stretched her body. Most of the Joes present scrambled to get out their wallets; Ace was basically the head bookie as he took bets on the sparring match. "Ace, put me down for 50 on Priss." Sylia simply asked.

"Okay, but Duke is a golden gloves fighter."

"Yes. I know."

After Priss climbed into the ring she pulled on a pair of gloves and placed a mouth protector in her mouth. "I'll try to go easy on you, Wolf."

"Don't," Priss grinned, "because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The bell sounded and the two danced around each other trading jabs. Cover Girl walked in to see Priss fighting Duke. Even though she Duke as fighter but she couldn't help but cheer on her lover. Heading for the turnbuckle that was Priss corner, she watch as Priss got a few good shots at Duke's stomach while he got a few at her head, until bell sounded for them to quit. "Hey, Court," Priss said with exertion, "I didn't know you had a twin!"

"Priss take a breath and relax for a moment," Cover Girl said as she started rubbing Priss' shoulders, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm," Priss moaned. Then bell sounded for round 2. Cover Girl couldn't help but laugh, because Priss was almost like Popeye after downing a can spinach due to that small kiss. Duke could only block and get a few jabs in. Then Priss slammed a right cross to his face, knocking Duke out cold.

Everyone was moaning on how Duke lost while Sylia approached Ace to collect. Priss, tossed her gloves, spat out her mouth protector and leaped over the ropes of the ring. Approaching Cover Girl, she scooped her up in her arms, "I don't know about you, babe; but I'm pretty turned on." Priss quipped as she kicked the doors to the gym open and headed back to her quarters carrying the tank jockey who draped her arms around Priss' neck.


	17. The End?

Framing: 30 years after the events of the Last Blitz of Cobra

Removing her reading glasses, Sylia rubbed her eyes to relieve the fatigue she was feeling in her eyes. Glancing out the window of her study, to see the rain coming down. _A typical spring day in Norfolk._ She looked to her computer as she was applying the finishing touches to a recent manuscript to send off to the publisher. _The Fall of Cobra_. She mused at the title. The final chapter detailed her final confrontation with Cobra Commander. She'd written several books on the exploits of her Knight Sabers and GI Joe but she had to embellish many details or just write pure fiction since some of her missions were still yet be declassified. She retired as a Lt. General but she hadn't been idle since she stepped down as commander of the GI Joe team; guest instructor at West Point, she held a fellowship at the Center for Defense Information, wrote for both _Jane's Defence Weekly_ and _Jane's Intelligence Review_ , a military analyst for Fox News, and an author. She looked to the picture on her desk as she reached for her tumbler of scotch. One was a framed display of every rank she obtained from 2nd Lt. to the 3-stars of Lt. General; the one she look back fondly was her rank of 1st Lt. She still remembered when Clayton promoted her:

 _"_ _Also I have some other news." Hawk said as he approached the Lt. "Lt. Stingray attention!"_ _"_ _Sir." Sylia answered standing properly before her CO._ _"_ _It's my duty and pleasure to promote you to the rank of 1_ _st_ _Lieutenant." Hawk smiled as he traded Sylia's gold 2_ _nd_ _Lt. bars for a pair of silver 1_ _st_ _Lt. bars on her collar. "Congratulations, Lt. the promotion list came out during your stay at Galena."_ _"_ _Thank you, sir." Sylia snapped to a salute._

But it was also as Lt. she met the three women who had a profound impact on her life. Priss. Linna. Nene. Her Knight Sabers. Her friends. Her family. Polishing off her scotch, she reached for her cane as she got; Sylia still in remarkable shape but all the punishment she body through over the years was starting to catch up as she had to have knee replacement surgery recently. As she walked over to a small table with a scotch decanter. Pouring herself another drink, she looked up to portrait on the wall, it was group portrait of her and her Knight Sabers; as gift to Sylia, Linna got the others together with Sylia for portrait; Sylia was seated in high back chair with Linna and Nene kneeling on either side of her; Priss and Courtney stood behind Sylia with her hand on top of Courtney's on the chair. Sylia smiled because they looked a family. _But like all families we go our separate ways. Priss and Courtney have a daughter. Nene and Mackie have their daughter. Linna was killed in action… Linna's death was easy to take, she didn't suffer… unlike Clayton._

Both memories stabbed at her like a knife. Linna was killed by Cobra Commander taking mortal wound with his heat saber; before challenging Sylia to one last duel, sort of rematch from their confrontation at Tselinoyarsk. Sylia managed to kill the Commander keeping a vowed she made to herself years ago. Linna didn't suffer but she was alive long enough at least final good-byes. Allie and Nene comforted each other as they lost a friend and sister. Clayton's was a much harder blow to Sylia as she watched him suffer and slowly succumb to bone cancer:

_Seeing Clayton in the final stages of cancer brought memories of when her Uncle was dying but this time there no one with her. Clayton was on life support but it wasn't going to be much use to him any longer. Being completely paralyzed, Sylia took his hand into her's. "Clayton?"_

_Opening his eyes, there was still that same spark of pride he had for his protégé. "Sylia," he sadly smiled, "I'm guess I won't be around much longer. I know you will be alright."_

_"_ _Yes. Clayton." Sylia was trying not succumb to tears as she was summing up the words she needed to say. "I want to thank you. For everything. Your years of friendship. Being my teacher. My mentor. A father. I love you, Clayton Abernathy."_

_"_ _I…love… you… Sylia… Stingray…" Sylia looked up to the monitor to see them go flat line. Collapsing back into her chair, Sylia cried._

Thinking back on such memories still cause her eyes to well up. _I can take some comfort they're both in a better place._ Suddenly the opening and closing of the front snapped her back to the present. Turning around she saw her niece Katherine followed by Rachel Asagiri. "Hello, Katherine. Rachel."

"Hi Aunt Sylia." The two answered. Katherine was almost a spitting image of her mother, Nene, but a little taller. But there was some Sylia in her as she was graduate of Ranger School and a West Pointer. Rachel took the path of her mother, by enlisting and assigned to the 101st Airborne. Sylia kept tabs on both. Rachel, was her mother's daughter, she had a bit of rap sheet for fighting but she was still respected soldier.

"So what brings the two of you here?"

"Well for one, Ray and I are being assigned to GI Joe."

"I've heard due to recent spike in terrorism the unit was needed again."

"And, the other," Rachel spoke up, "Kat and I are in a relationship. Mom and Momma were cool about it; but Aunt Nene accepted it but doesn't approve. Fuck, I mean she did catch us making out when we're in high school."

"Well, Nene is Catholic, just remember she still loves you."

"I know Aunt Sylia," Katherine smiled as she noticed a copy of Sylia's manuscript on her desk. "The Fall of Cobra… I guess that's end of the story?"

Sylia only chuckled. "My part. Yes. But I'm reminded when Frodo was handing the Red Book of Westmarch to Sam in Lord of the Rings. He said 'there still some pages for you.'" "What does that mean, Aunt Sylia?" Rachel spoke up. "Means: my story is over. Yours is yet to be written."


	18. Commentary

Commentary for Knight Sabers Vignettes

Fox and the Commander:

This one bore out of my mind because I wanted to have a bit of conversation between the two after the events of Jungle Trap but there was no way I could fit into the original story without upsetting the balance or make look it an abrupt cut in. I wanted something where I felt that the Commander was full on taunting Sylia. It was something you saw in series but it was done prior to his plans going to shit then he would go into a tantrum; instead I wanted him have a victory… because I like it when the villain wins or at least give the hero a minor or pyrrhic victory. In GI Joe as much as I like the cartoon series, I do want to see Cobra Commander win every now and then.

But this also stems from where I want to the Commander to step into the Brian J. Mason role as Sylia's nemesis. In certain stories I would probably have him also play a puppet master where he manipulate the both GI Joe and the Knight Sabers into doing his dirty work.

Sylia and Hawk

The set up was one where there was some good story potential for drama and character exploration, as I stated before. Also, as I stated before, it lost points with the junk science even more when they reused the EM generator in the DIC two-part episode D-Day at Alcatraz. Because an EMP does not shut things down, anything with an electronic circuit would be fried.

Also what the kill the episode, for me, was the use of the USS Constitution, even though it was for purpose of the plot, to use a nearly 200 year old sailing vessel (museum ship) in a combat situation makes about as much sense as using a nearly 230 year old sailing vessel in a combat situation (HMS Victory).

This is where I wanted have a character moment because, I would picture in actual episode Hawk speaking on Latimer's behalf at the court martial and that he would receive a section. I just wanted to have that moment where Sylia console's Hawk because I written where Hawk was there to console Sylia so I wanted to the reverse. It was also where I wanted to express my knowledge of history but my thoughts on evolution maybe not in the biological sense.

Date Night

Nothing to really go into.

On the Firing Range

This one came out of material I had written down but never really gone into. It had to deal with Linna's backstory because I did not have much of a fuckin' clue how to go about it and given my mild distaste for ninjas because writing ninjas can be somewhat of a bitch. I dropped somewhat of a hint when I was writing Zartan in Jungle Trap Mk II, and I spelt it out that Linna had a connection to the Arashikage…. I might do a variation of the "Silent Issue," where she does have a confrontation with Storm Shadow… but I don't know… or maybe someone might be inspired… It has happen before. But I wanted something where I wanted to spend some time with Linna and Nene where she does explain about her past.

The Future

Nothing to really go into here.

A Typical Morning

Nothing to really go into

Nightmare

This one I drew inspiration from a Justice League fanfic involving a Hawkgirl/Wonder Woman pairing. It was something I pictured happening to Priss and it was a moment in their relationship where Priss could trust someone outside of Sylia, despite that Priss and Cover Girl were lovers.

Caroline

Sometimes I get ideas at most usual times, this one I was driving to dentist and I was listening to the audio commentary of GI Joe the Movie on iPod via the car stereo. It was something, one again, where I wanted humanize the Commander where he actually cared about someone besides himself. It was because Caroline actually loyal to the Commander because he showed compassion at a moment he could have just out right killed her without a second thought, whereas Destro, Baroness, Xamot and Tomax would play lip service, or Zartan would stab him in the back if the money was right. It was a character moment because I also wrote the Commander grieving over the death of Cynthia. As I stated before I wanted to separate the Commander from his cartoon interpretation and go more for his comic interpretation as he did have feelings for his son Billy…

Sylia's thoughts on her Knight Sabers I and II

This one I was picturing in my mind how Sylia, in the original OAVs, would describe her Knight Sabers and also how she would keep a respectable distance from her subordinates but she knows deep down that she has grown to care for her Knight Sabers because, as a soldier, Sylia would be familiar with "foxhole" friendships but also how she looks to Hawk as a father figure and that she could be deluding herself that she was denying feelings of friendship for her Knight Sabers. And both times I wanted to have a little bit humor at her expense with Priss either in the stockade or in jail off base. In the first one, the humor was more at Priss' expense as Sylia wanted to send a message in the form literary irony. The other, was where Sylia was embarrassed in how Priss managed to get a soft stay in the stockade.

10 wonderful years and popping the question

This one I will have to explain. When the whole matter of gay marriage came up to the Supreme Court; I was opposed because I felt it was a matter best left to the states themselves as I felt there was no real Constitutional grounding for the Federal Government to get involved and I was for Civil Unions because they were just legally valid as a marriage. But that being said, when I wrote this I was not, I repeat, not making a political statement but it was more of the logical conclusion to Priss and Cover Girl's relationship because eventually there was going be a happy ending for Priss.

When I write I try not interject my political views into work I may weave them into a character where have to. Because throughout my life, I've seen where the message of a program can be weaved into the story with great effect such as Star Trek and Law Order; where I might disagree with the theme of the episode but I still enjoy it; or there is a balance between liberal and conservative. The best example would be in the 1st season of Law and Order where Logan and Greevy were investigating a bombing of an abortion clinic and the two were arguing over the abortion issue even though they were both Catholic and that Stone, also Catholic, had to prosecute who basically was the mastermind behind the bombing. The opposite would be in the final seasons of Law and Order where McCoy wanted to prosecute the Bush Administration over Gitmo, even though he was written as a Conservative. Or in Voyager, the two part episode Equinox, I like the episode but I disagreed where they wrote Janeway as almost unbending to Starfleet policy and how she condemned Captain Ransom because what he had to do out almost sheer desperation to keep his crew alive; that I was agreeing with Ransom when he said "it easy to maintain your principles when your ship isn't falling apart!"

Moments is Stupidity

This one… I was having fun with that scene in the Germ where Shipwreck hitting on Cover Girl.

In the Principal's Office.

Once again this sprung out of my mind where I wanted give a glimpse of Priss and Cover Girl's future after GI Joe. Part of it I wanted to show some humor where Cover Girl can really punish Priss by denying her sex. Also Priss' rebellious streak is still there as she would light up where even though smoking is forbidden. Also I modelled this somewhat after my life because when I was in junior high I was suspended several times for fighting, but fought back after all other alternatives have been exhausted, and every school official would parrot the party line of "fighting doesn't solve anything. Think about other person's self-esteem." I had great deal of respect for the vice-principal at the time because when my mother asked him off-record if his kids were being hassled and nothing was being done what would he do? His answer, off the record, he tell his kids to stand for themselves. Which I can say more than the idiot who was principal who was just parrot party line on or off the record….

When I was toying with the idea of Priss and Cover Girl as parents, I picture Priss being more direct while Courtney as being more diplomatic.

Calling her the Boss

This one was meant to spur me back into writing "Knight Sabers in the Jungle," but I still need to sit and watch the 08th MS Team and mine that just for story purposes. Also it was kind of my tip of hat to Tinsel City, where Sylia mentions how she lectures Priss about procedure and Priss doesn't listen. But it's also meant to show the respect Priss has for Sylia.

Sparring can be hazardous.

This one was meant just to be a bit of an amusement. So I'm not going to say much.

The End….?

This sprung from a fail idea I had where I was going to delve into Sylia backstory, but the framing took place 30 years after GI Joe as if she was writing her memoirs. I'd filed this away in mind for at least several years until I came up with the idea of these vignettes. The hardest part for me writing this particular one was reading scenes where death is involved because I get caught in the emotion of it, probably because I have to think about when my grandparents passed away as well as my previous dogs.

The portion I made about Nene being Catholic was something I wrote into the backstory about religion but I want that to be downplayed because even though I was baptize in the Catholic faith, I'm not an overly religious person. Also in Catholic doctrine we're taught to "love the sinner, hate the sin," and we don't that do predestination schtick like the Baptist or double predestination of the Calvinist. The latter is basically: You're Calvinist, you go to heaven… if you ain't you're on the express way to hell no matter how clean and moral you were in life.

I felt the Lord of Rings reference was completely appros to the story.


End file.
